Harry's Inheritance
by kirallie
Summary: Naruto crossover. When Dumbledore died he left Harry with a very interesting bit of inheritance, the foreign teenager he had found unconsious in the forest. Now what is he supposed to do with him? eventual HarryItachi.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, no matter how much I wish otherwise.  
__This is in answer to challenge number 2 in Serpent in Shadows bio. That is the only reason I am now repeating a Harry/ninja pairing. This will be Harry/Itachi eventually.  
__Writing Dumbledore as an okay guy for once is going to be interesting. I have only read bits and pieces of the Half-blood Prince, the book in which this challenge starts so I will use what little I know that applies and make the rest of sixth year up. So consider this AU. _

**Chapter 1**

Had anyone been awake within the ancient castle and had happened to glance out a window they would have been met with a rather odd sight. Albus Dumbledore, esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was all but running across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forrest. The reason for this was quit simple; something or someone had triggered the castle's wards. But not any wards, no, these wards were specifically designed to pick up on the dark magic embedded with Voldemorts' mark. But the puzzling thing was only one being was detected and since Severus Snape, Potions Master and spy was away from the castle it was safe to assume he was the one that had triggered them. Or not. Albus stared in stunned surprise for a brief second before kneeling beside the prone figure. While sharing dark hair with his spy this was most certainly not Snape as the person in question was far too young. Carefully rolling him over the Headmaster judged him to be in his late teens, maybe early twenties and in desperate need of a nurse. He rolled the youth's sleeve up but there was no sign of the Dark Mark anywhere. Quickly conjuring a stretcher he set off for the hospital wing only slightly more slowly than he had been moving before since he didn't want anything to happen to the stretcher he was levitating.

Poppy left her quarters as soon as the wards around the infirmary alerted her to the presence of two people, one injured. She gasped as she saw the figure Dumbledore was carefully lowering onto a bed.

"Quickly Poppy, this boy needs your help." She moved around the room, gathering her supplies.

"What happened Albus?" She asked as she began scanning her newest patient.

"We will have to wait until he is awake to find out I'm afraid. The wards alerted me to his presence just inside the forest and he was like this when I found him. How is he?"

"A severe concussion, three broken ribs, sprained wrist, broken ankle and a stab wound just above his appendix. Who could do this to a child? Death Eaters?" She asked as she worked.

"Perhaps. I'll need a blood sample to see if I can find out who he is. He certainly isn't a past student." Albus frowned as he studied the youth.

"Of course Headmaster."

"I'll leave you to your work. Call me if there is any change in his condition."

----------------------------------

Albus sighed tiredly as he began to suck on a lemon drop. It had been two days since he had found the boy and he had yet to even stir. Poppy had done her usual wonderful work and his injuries were well on the way to healing. The boy was an enigma, there was no record of his existence anywhere in the wizarding world and yet he had triggered the wards designed to detect the Dark Mark, which he didn't bear. As much as he didn't want to he had to assume the boy was a threat until he learned otherwise. Times were simply too dangerous to do otherwise. Luckily they had managed to keep him hidden in a private room off the main infirmary. It was almost Christmas and Harry's extra lessons were going well but things were beginning to move far too quickly. Harry had to be ready when the time came. So far two horxcuses had been destroyed; the diary and the ring, but that still left five more. And Albus had the sinking feeling that he would not be around the next year to help Harry.

"Albus come quickly, he's waking." He looked over to the fire where Poppy's head was visible.

"I'll come through immediately." She nodded and vanished, leaving the fireplace empty for his use. He stepped out into the main room and quickly walked over to the private room to join Poppy in waiting for the young man to fully wake up. They watched as a finger twitched and his eyelids fluttered briefly before dark eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up. They moved to gently restrain him as he was still injured only for him to suddenly be half way across the room, standing defensively.

"It is alright child; no one here will hurt you." Poppy soothed gently but received only a cold glare in return.

"Can you tell us your name?" Albus asked just as gently and this time the glare had just a hint of confusion in it. Both blinked as the young man said something in a harsh, cold voice but neither understood it.

"What are we going to do Albus? The child obviously doesn't understand English but if he continues to move around he could re-injure himself." Poppy stated with a healers concern for her patient.

"I will try to find a translation." His answer was cut off by an agonised groan. The teens hand was clasped to his neck and his skin had gone chalk white with pain. Both adults moved forward but even in pain the boy backed away from them. As his legs buckled Albus moved and held him gently around the waist.  
"It's alright, try to relax." He soothed as Poppy tried to get a look at whatever he was covering. Neither could hold back a gasp as strange markings began to appear and then spread across his skin, the teen convulsing in Albus' arms as he struggled to hold him still.

"Get him onto the bed." Pomphrey ordered as she began trying scan after scan. Working together they managed to get him back on the bed and restrained only to watch as his eyes turned red. He snarled and actually bit Albus as he tried to look at the mark that had started the episode but the wizard ignored it in favour of trying to find a way to help. It took far more than the recommended dose of Dreamless Sleep potion to finally make him sleep and allow the two magic users to relax.

"I will do what I can to find out what that mark is and a translation spell for when he wakes again. Perhaps we can learn more from him. Keep him sedated as long as is safe." Poppy nodded and he left to return to his office.

---------------------------------

"Still nothing Headmaster?" Poppy asked tiredly as she sank into a chair beside the boy's bed. Nothing they had tried had worked. While the mark felt similar to the Dark Mark it was actually very different. For the last three weeks Poppy had continuously been sedating him but that couldn't continue much longer without the risk of permanent damage.

"Nothing. I am afraid there is simply nothing we can do for him at this point in time. He can not be released since he is a danger not only to others but himself." On his third awakening the teen had almost gouged his own eyes out before they had managed to restrain him again.  
"I fear we have no choice put to seal him away until such time as we learn something new."

"But unless sedated he will kill himself! And he cannot be kept on Dreamless Sleep indefinitely."

"I know Poppy. He will have to be given the Draught of the Living Death; it is the only kind thing to do. And you must never speak of him to anyone."

"Yes Headmaster." She gently swept a stray lock of hair from the teens face, knowing the fate they were condemning him to but they had no other choice.  
"When would you like to do it?"

"I will prepare a secure location for him and take him there just before this last dose wears off. I will make sure provisions are in place so that he will not be left there forever if anything happens to me. In fact, I know just the person to be told of him in the eventuality of my death."

"Very well Albus, I will prepare the dosage for you. But Severus will be curious when he notices a dose gone."

"I know Poppy, but for now know one can be told. If only he had not come to us at this point in the war we could have spent far more time trying to help him.

--------------------------------

Albus gently lowered the youth to the bed before cancelling the levitation charm. Poppy had washed and dressed him in fresh pyjamas before he had activated the portkey that had brought only the two of them to this place. It was better that Poppy knew nothing of the boys hiding place. The cave was well hidden and deep under ground, not far from Hogwarts actually, but unknown to anyone but the past Headmasters. He had set it up as a comfortable bedroom and then cast the most powerful preservation charms he knew so that it would not rot around the boy. He only had a few minutes before the teen would start to wake so he withdrew the vial from his robes and waited. As soon as dark eyes began to open he pushed the vial past his lips and poured its contents down his throat. The teen tensed and moved upwards, trying not to swallow, but it was too late. He caught the boy as his body went limp and laid him back down gently, arranging his limbs as comfortably as he could. A thorough check showed that the potion had worked; the teen appeared as if dead. Standing he made his way over to the table and placed an envelope on it before leaving the cave and sealing it.

----------------------------------

Harry glared down at the letter in his hand, Dumbledore hadn't even been dead three days and already the people were demanding his will be publicly read. He grabbed his cloak and left the dorm to meet up with the others. They had to get to Gringotts to stop the will from being read publicly, who knew what secrets Dumbledore may have hidden within it.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Glad everyone likes this so far. Thanks for the great reviews!  
__Sorry for the wait, Christmas and then I got sick.  
__$fgg$ Parseltongue_

**Chapter 2**

Harry scrambled to his feet, wand out, as the portkey dumped him at its programmed location. Which was apparently a cave turned bedroom. Curtains surrounded what appeared to be a bed against the far wall while several couches were scattered around. A wardrobe stood against the left wall and there was a table set for two in front of him. On the table was an envelope addressed to him in very familiar handwriting. After checking it for curses Harry sat down and opened it. He blinked at the letter in shock and then reread it twice just to be sure it really said what he thought it did. Standing abruptly he moved over to the far wall and slowly drew back the curtains. Lying underneath the covers as if merely asleep was another dark haired male, maybe a few years older than himself. What had Dumbledore gotten him into this time?

---------------------------

"Madam Pomphrey?" The nurse turned, obviously startled by his presence.

"Mr. Potter? Are you injured?" She asked sternly, moving to check him over.

"No ma'am. I was wondering if you could tell me any more about this." He handed her the letter from the cave and she frowned as she read it.

"I'm afraid not. Whoever that boy is we were both unable to help him. I should have known the headmaster was referring to you when he mentioned making arrangements for him in case something happened. For both your sakes, don't give him the antidote until you are certain you can help him. I never want to see someone in that much pain again, let alone a child."

-----------------------

Harry pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. The words on the page kept blurring and he knew he needed to sleep but between hunting down horcruxes and running from Death Eaters night was the only time he had to work on his 'inheritance'. He still couldn't believe Albus had left him a person of all things in his will and it had been three months since he'd found out. Three months and he was no closer to finding an answer to the other boys' problems or his own. Sighing he stood and moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge and studying the other teen. He knew Ron and Hermione were worried about him and curious as to why he kept using the portkey Dumbledore had left him, especially when he hated the things, but he needed to keep this to him self, at least for now. At least he had finally figured out the language the Headmaster had left him a recording of, with Hermione's unknowing help, it was Japanese. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do except read as many dictionaries and language books as he could get his hands on. So far he could hold a very short, very basic conversation and mainly about the weather but it was a step in the right direction.

Harry gently turned the other teen's head to take another look at the mark on his neck. He'd never seen anything like it, although Dumbledore had been right about the somewhat similar feel to the Dark Mark. But something told him it wasn't magical exactly though it was definitely evil. He blinked as his vision blurred and then froze. He rubbed at his eyes and stared at the mark before shaking his head, he really needed more sleep. But what if… Harry stared at the mark, willing his sight to go out of focus again. There it was, he hadn't been seeing things. It was barely visible and he wasn't even surer how he was seeing it but there was a snake coiled underneath the mark, inside the other boys' body. He grinned, happy to have made some sort of progress but then glanced at his watch and groaned. It was past time to leave for the night, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were going to kill him!

-------------------------------

"What's going on mate?" Harry turned to face the red head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not sure what Ron was asking about.

"You leave every night after dinner with that portkey and no one sees you till morning. What's so important that isn't to do with the war?" Ron was frustrated and Harry could understand why, he just wasn't sure how to answer.

"Ron please trust me, this is important. Dumbledore entrusted it to me for a reason. I can't just abandon it." Abandon him. Ron frowned but slowly nodded, realising it was all he was going to get for now.

"Alright, just be careful." Harry smiled at him and nodded, heading for bed.

------------------------

Harry collapsed on the bench next to Ron who continued to stare blankly ahead.

"It's my fault." The redhead choked out and Harry shook his head.

"Don't say that! Hermione chose to push you out of the way. If you're going to blame someone blame Malfoy or even me for leading you there." Harry trembled with barely restrained grief and fury.  
"The Healers are doing everything they can and she's strong. We can't give up, not while she needs us." Ron nodded slowly; finally looking away from the wall as his parents came running down the hall towards them. He slipped away as the two began to fuss over Ron and stood in the doorway of Hermione's room, watching the controlled chaos as the Healers did their best to repair the damage. This was all his fault, he should never have let them go with him but they had insisted. They were the Golden Trio after all, they were stronger together. And now Hermione was dieing. He could see it on the faces of those surrounding her. He choked back a sob and then another. Why was it so hard to breathe? Gasping for air he clutched the portkey and vanished from St. Mungos.

Harry lay on the stone floor, sobbing and gasping for air, the image of Hermione so pale and still engraved in his mind. He pressed his face to the stone, welcoming the cold against his hot skin. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but he was shivering by the time he pushed to his feet and stumbled over to a couch. He managed to light the fire before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Harry woke with a scream, clutching his chest as he felt something break. He gasped for air and forced himself to relax against the cushions. He knew that feeling well, Hermione was dead. It was a gift, more of a curse really, that he had always been very careful to hide. He could feel it when people died; the closer they were to him the stronger the feeling was. He'd known immediately that Sirius was dead but he hadn't wanted to believe it, couldn't let himself believe it. He didn't know why he could feel what he did, wether or not it was a side effect of his surviving the killing curse or simply a magical gift he'd inherited from someone but he hated it.

He got off the couch and went over to the cupboard he'd started storing supplies in, grabbing a butter beer and taking a mouthful. He knew he'd have to go back soon. They'd be looking for him by now and Ron would need him. But he didn't want to; he preferred to grieve in solitude than with everyone around him. He looked over at the bed and smiled slightly, not that he was truly alone here but his companion was hardly going to fuss over him and give condolences. Walking over to the bed he checked him over quickly just to be sure he was still alright. Once he'd done that he left the cave for Grimmauld Place.

------------------------------------

Harry stood beside Ron as the rain poured down around them. Remus was standing behind them, holding an umbrella over them but for now the werewolf was ignored as the two teens grieved for their friend as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Hermione was buried in her church graveyard at her parents' insistence and no one had argued with them, despite the fact that she belonged more to the wizarding world than the muggle. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing across from the two boys, heads bowed and silent as tears flowed down their faces.

Harry lingered beside the new grave as the others left, staring at the newest headstone. Kneeling down he focused his magic into an obscure spell he'd found one night while researching. He smiled sadly as small green vines pushed up from the soil. In a few weeks the climbing roses would frame her tombstone and would never die. Standing he turned and left the graveyard to join the others back at Order HQ for a small wake.

------------------------------------

Harry stared at the snake coiled beneath the other males' skin and took a deep breath. He had no clue if it would work but it was worth a try.

$Wake up.$ He hissed and then watched in amazement as the snake uncoiled slightly and stretched, tongue flickering.  
$What is your purpose?$ The snake stared at him and then hissed, baring its fangs but Harry held its gaze, unafraid.  
$Speak.$ He commanded and the snake seemed to recoil slightly.

$Corruption, control.$ It hissed back venomously.

$Leave him.$ Harry responded.

$Never. He is ours.$ Harry blinked as he could almost see a man in the snakes eyes and he realised it was the man who had given the teen the mark. Harry took a deep breath and then pushed out with his magic only to have the snake and its master push back with something he had never felt before. It wasn't magic but it was power of some sort and he didn't now how to break it. But maybe he could change it? Gathering his magic again this time he searched out for cracks in the mans control. He grinned as he found one and slipped in, filling it with magic. The snake looked at him in what probably passes as the snake version of shock.

$You will sleep and leave him alone.$ Harry ordered and the snake slowly nodded, coiling tightly beneath the mark and going still. Harry slumped back onto the bed, tired from the magic but happy. He knew that like the Dark Mark only the death of the giver would remove it but at least he had made it dormant and harmless, he hoped. The only way to know for sure was to wake him. But that could wait until he had gotten some sleep.

-----------------------------

Harry rubbed his shoulder, trying to ignore the lingering pain that not even the Healers potions had managed to completely dull. He was just thankful he still had an arm to be feeling pain in considering where that cutting curse had hit him. Thanks to a raid he had had to wait longer than he'd planned to wake the other male and see wether his alterations to the mark had worked but it couldn't be helped. He opened the slack jaws and carefully poured the potion in, rubbing his throat to help it go down. He put the vial down and watched closely as the body in front of him began to gain obvious signs of life. He started slightly as dark eyes suddenly opened and met his own. He smiled and then gasped as he found himself pinned to the bed, a hand around his throat.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine  
__$Parseltongue$  
__#Japanese#_

**Chapter 3**

His head was killing him and everything was fuzzy but he knew he wasn't alone and so he held on tightly to the other, not recognising their presence. He tried to remember what had happened but his memories were confused and made no sense. He shook his head and blinked, forcing his eyes to focus and finally the body beneath him came into focus. It was a dark haired teen with the most intense green eyes he'd ever seen. While the boy was obviously uncomfortable he was making no moves to try to fight his way free.

#Who are you?# He coughed as speaking made his throat aware of how dry it was. When was the last time he'd drunk anything?

#Potter Harry. You safe here.# The boy answered, hesitating as he spoke as if he was unsure of the language.  
#Do you remember what happened?# He glared down at the teen but he simply stared right back, seemingly unafraid. Why wasn't he scared? Was it possible the boy had never heard of him or what he had done? He blinked in surprise as he suddenly became aware of gentle hands supporting him. He stared up at the green eyed teen not knowing how he had suddenly become the one on the bottom.  
#Take it easy, been sick.# He could see the frustration on Harry's face at his difficulty with the language. Sick? He didn't remember being sick but it would explain why he felt so odd.  
#What is your name?# He went to answer and then frowned slightly. His name? He came back to awareness a he was once again being supported, this time leaning over the edge of the bed as he was violently ill.

#Itachi.# He managed to whisper before everything went black.

Harry stared down at Itachi, frowning in thought. The older male had obviously been confused and he didn't blame him for attacking since he'd have done the same under the circumstances. But his illness made no sense, according to the letter Dumbledore left he had been physically fine other than the mark when he had been placed in the cave. So why was he suddenly sick? Unless the mark even dormant was somehow responsible? While is shared some similarities with Voldemort's mark they weren't identical in form or function. That could explain his confusion and illness. Hopefully he would be better when he woke up again. And unless he wanted to risk giving him a potion he'd have to stick around until he did so.

--------------------------

Itachi tried to force his eyes open but they refused to cooperate. He could feel someone nearby but they didn't feel like a threat, in fact there was something almost soothing about their presence. As if they would protect him which was ridiculous since when did he need or want protecting? He flinched slightly as a hand rested against his forehead before being replaced by a cool cloth that felt heavenly.

#Still sick. Rest, I will look after you.# He tired to speak but it was too hard and his body felt so heavy so he let himself do as the soft voice had said and drifted off, remaining distantly aware of the others presence even in sleep.

Harry wiped Itachi's exposed skin down gently, trying to break the fever that had set in a few hours before. He thought the other had come close to waking a while ago but he had settled again and hadn't moved since. He was worried but didn't want to bring anyone else in unless utterly necessary. Dumbledore had obviously had a good reason to hide Itachi and not tell even Pomphrey where he was after she had cared for him. He yawned and put the cloth back in its bowl before curling up on the edge of the bed for some much needed sleep. The monitoring charm he'd placed would wake him if he was needed.

-------------------------------------

Itachi lay utterly still as he woke, the leaden feeling in his limbs and lingering heaviness in his head pointed towards his having been ill and he did have vague memories of it and of a soothing presence. In fact he could still feel that presence, curled at his side almost touching. Opening his eyes to bare slits he could just make out the male form curled up asleep beside him. He thought back, trying to figure out what had happened and where he was only to clutch at his head, groaning in pain. Gentle hands pulled him into a warm embrace and a soft voice whispered soothingly in his ear even though he couldn't understand the words. As the pain passed he lowered his hands and looked over his shoulder to meet concerned green eyes.

#Pain gone?# The stranger asked and he nodded slowly. He vaguely remembered waking before with this person pinned beneath him before being violently ill and he had obviously stayed with him while he was sick but why?  
#Good. You were very ill.#

#How.# Itachi stopped to cough and the younger male moved away, returning seconds later with a glass of water. Itachi sipped slowly knowing better than to gulp it down as he wanted.  
#How long?#

#Four days. Do you remember what happened?#

#I..you were here, I was sick. Who are you?# Itachi watched him warily but the younger teen simply smiled softly.

#Potter Harry. You were found just over a year ago at the border of the Forbidden Forest by my old Headmaster. The school nurse healed you but you couldn't understand each other and the mark on your neck was causing you to behave violently towards others and yourself. They couldn't help you so you were given a potion to induce a death like state until a way to help you could be found.# Itachi's hand flew to his neck and the memory of his confrontation with Orochimaru slowly returned. He felt sick as memory after memory of what he had done since slammed into him.

#I killed them.# He all but whimpered, unable to believe what he was remembering. But the memory was too vivid to be anything but true. He could remember the looks of shock and horror, the feeling of the warm blood flowing over his uniform as he slaughtered them all, all but Sasuke.

#Killed who Itachi?# Harry asked softly. Itachi looked at him and then jerked away, rolling to the other side of the bed.

#Where am I?# He demanded coldly.

#Somewhere in Scotland. The portkey I use to get here was set by the Headmaster so I don't know our exact location. Since he's dead there is no way to know. But it is a safe place.#

#What do you want with me?# Itachi watched Harry closely but so far he had sensed no deception from the younger teen.

#Nothing. When you are well you are free to leave, no one will stop you.#

#Yet I was restrained because you said I was violent.#

#The mark on your neck has been rendered dormant so it can no longer harm you or cause you to try and claw out your own eyes.#

#You did this? How?# He demanded. Not even the Hokage knew how to undo Orochimaru's curse seal.

#I used magic to slip past what it was designed to do and gave it new instructions. I don't know if it will hold up were you to be near the person who gave it to you but otherwise it should hold.#

#Can you do it again?# Itachi felt a flicker of hope. Could Sasuke be saved too?

#Yes.# Harry's answer was confident.

#My brother, his is far newer but he is with Orochimaru all the time.#

Harry stared at Itachi. The older teen was confusing. He had willingly gone into his embrace, seeking comfort only to pull away and become cold and suspicious. Though perhaps he had reason much as Harry himself had reason to not trust many people anymore.

#How long have you borne that mark?# He decided to ask.

#Several years.#

#You have done things you would otherwise have not, the mark's maker was able to influence you to do what he wanted.# Itachi was surprised by how intuitive the younger male was but there was something in his eyes that said he was no naive child. Something about Harry made Itachi want to tell him the things he had done and beg forgiveness. Yes he had not liked many in his clan but he would never have slaughtered them or his best friend. He looked back up to find Harry had moved closer, one hand resting lightly on his arm.  
#You are not to blame for what that thing has made you do.#

#What are you doing to me?# Itachi whispered, unable to break eye contact. Harry smiled and raised a hand to his face.

#Understanding.# Harry blinked and pulled back.  
#I need to go, people will be wondering where I am. You should sleep some more, you are not fully recovered. There is food and drink over there, help yourself. I will be back in two days at the latest.# Harry walked away from the bed and then vanished, leaving Itachi to stare at where he had been standing in surprise.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 4**

Itachi stared at the empty space for a while, thinking. Whatever the younger male had done it was no transportation jutsu that he knew of, in fact he'd felt no change in the others chakra at all. So magic was not just another way of describing chakra. But real magic? His hand went back to the mark, for the first time in years it was completely dormant, leaving him free to think and feel for himself. Would he ever be accepted back home? With Potter's help maybe it was possible, he knew how much the Council craved the Sharingan, and even now they wanted Sasuke back despite what he had down to fellow Konoha shinobi. But could he really trust the teenager? He must want something in payment for what he had done. No one ever did anything that big for free.

-------------------------

Harry stumbled as he landed in the cave, falling to his knees as blinding pain ripped through his side. He tensed as hands caught him, readying a bout of wandless magic only to release it as he recognised the presence behind him. He gratefully let Itachi take his weight as the taller teen lifted him and then placed him on the bed.

#Where are you injured?# He blinked as he struggled to mentally translate the question, staring up at Itachi.  
#Where?#

#Left side, cutting curse.# Harry finally managed to answer and he felt Itachi cutting his clothing away from the wound before he passed out from pain and blood loss.

Itachi stared down at the unconscious teen as he cut the bloodied cloth away. He frowned as the wound was revealed. The cut was ragged and fairly deep, still bleeding freely but he couldn't figure out what weapon had caused it. Though Potter had said a...cutting curse? So maybe there was no weapon. Looking around he quickly gathered everything that he could use to tend the wound and set to work. Luckily he had copied a few medical jutsu though he was wary about using them since his reserves were pretty low. He studied the younger male as he worked. He was definitely no shinobi though he had his fair share of scars. The most distinctive was the one just above his eyes though the one that looked like it came from a giant snake and went straight through his arm came in a close second.

Itachi washed the wound carefully, trying to see it clearly but was eventually forced to use a jutsu to try and slow the blood flow. He relaxed a bit when it worked and set about finishing cleaning the wound before trying to close it, after all it wouldn't do any good for Potter to die of an infection caused by debris left in the injury. Once he'd managed to improvise stitches he bandaged the area tightly and settled in to wait for the other to wake. He had the feeling only one person knew where he was and it would be a very bad thing if he died since Itachi had yet to find any way out of the cave.

---------------------------

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find a blurry Itachi leaning over him. He blinked to clear his eyesight and accepted the offered water.

"What happened?" He asked only for Itachi to stare in confusion.  
#Sorry, forgot. What happened?"#

#You appeared and then passed out. You lost a lot of blood but I managed to close the wound. You've ha d a fever for the last day, at least according to your watch.# Harry nodded to show he understood the explanation.

#Thanks. Suppose you want to know what's going on?# It was Itachi's turn to nod. Harry pushed himself up on the pillows and sighed.  
#You landed in the middle of a civil war I guess you could call it. Two sides with very different ideals and I'm pretty much seen as the leader of one despite my man protests. This is going to take a while.# Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair but then launched into an explanation of the wizarding world and its prejudices that had led to an all out war. Itachi listened carefully, occasionally asking questions to clarify things.

#So either you kill him or he kills you. And you obviously cannot help my brother until your war is finished. Therefore I will help you win your war.# Harry stared at him in shock and Itachi found himself smothering a chuckle, something he hadn't done in years. Obviously he had not expected the offer but what else was he meant to do to pay off his debt and ensure help for Sasuke? Besides the boy obviously needed some competent help or he'd end up dead soon.

---------------------------------

Itachi practised the lessons Harry had left behind carefully. They'd agreed that until he could speak at least some English there was no point in his leaving the cave so Harry had gone out and gotten him the necessary books and even some recordings of the language. Harry helped when he could but the war was escalating and he was obviously exhausted most of the time. After finding out Harry had access to a sword Itachi had begun coaching him in its proper use. While his methods had worked against the basilisk they wouldn't against a smaller opponent and if it hadn't been for the phoenix it would have been a suicidal victory anyway. He'd also watched Harry practicing his magic and had to admit the way it could be used for so many things was amazing. Though Harry had agreed with him about that making its users lazy. So he'd given Harry a very comprehensive workout routine to keep him fit.

Itachi could tell that the war was taking a large toll on Harry, not just physically but emotionally. He didn't have a shinobi's training in how to deal with death, especially in large numbers and he could see that Harry blamed himself for many of those deaths. No matter what he said about it and he had the feeling Harry's friends outside had also tried to talk about it. Death was a part of war, it was a fact, a fact Harry seemed unable to accept. He didn't like the way Harry beat himself up over things he couldn't change but it was part of what made him Harry and Itachi was coming to like that person. Harry had heard everything he had done while under the influence of the seal and yet he didn't blame Itachi for any of it. It was...nice to have someone care about him and not just his family name. Maybe Harry would stay in Konoha after saving Sasuke? He could feel that Harry was slowly pulling away from those on the outside and spending more and more time with him in the cave. Not that he was going to complain about that.

-------------------------------------------

"What do you think?" Harry asked nervously and Itachi finally turned to look at him.

"It is beautiful." Itachi answered, turning his gaze back to the castle and its surroundings. He couldn't help squinting slightly in the bright sunlight, a hazard of staying underground so long no matter how well lit it was.

"Hogwarts was the first place I ever called home. Come on, Madam Pomphrey wants to see you. At least this time you can answer when she asks about your health."

--------------------------------

Itachi held Harry close as the teen sobbed into his chest. The Golden Trio was now down to one and it was tearing Harry apart. Itachi had only been a second too late pushing Ron away but a second was all it took for the Killing Curse. His Sharingan activated automatically as he tried to push his anger aside. Sure Ron and he hadn't gotten along but that did not mean he wanted the boy dead. He had been Harry's first friend, his best friend despite their arguments and now he was dead at the hands of Voldemort himself. Did the snake like man really need to give Harry anymore reasons to kill him? At least the final Horcrux was gone leaving Voldemort mortal. Now all he had to do was hope Harry could kill the madman while keeping himself alive. In one piece wasn't as necessary, it was amazing what a good medi-witch or wizard could do, though he would prefer him not to lose any limbs. Itachi also knew that if it came down to it he would give his life to save Harry's.

He'd left everything Harry could possibly need to know about the Hidden Villages, Orochimaru, Akatsuki and his brother in an easy to find place just in case he did die in the coming battles. Harry had promised to help Sasuke all those months ago and there was one thing he'd learnt very fast about Harry, he always kept his word. Bellatrix hadn't been as happy to learn that. Then again it had been the last thing she had learnt. As far as Itachi was concerned she had more than earnt her death and he had been surprised when timid Neville had agreed, until he heard what she had done to the boy's parents.

Itachi's grip changed as Harry started screaming and clutching at his scar. He grabbed Harry's hands to keep him from clawing at his eyes as the teen was forced to watch whatever 'entertainment' Voldemort had come up with for the night. Not even occulmency could block the visions though it did stop Riddle from gaining full access to his mind. Itachi held him down as Harry thrashed against him, nearly dislodging him a few times, showing that his training was working. He gentled his hold as Harry began to come out of the vision, talking to him softly to give him something to focus on. Dark green eyes finally focused on him and he relaxed his hold completely.

Dark eyes widened in shock as soft lips touched his for a brief second.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Itachi froze in shock as Harry kissed him and then pulled back, blushing furiously.

"Sorry." Harry murmured, obviously embarrassed and Itachi felt like hitting himself. Of course Harry was embarrassed. Itachi hadn't responded to the kiss and now Harry was thinking he'd blown their friendship. Itachi grabbed Harry's wrist before he could get up and pulled him into a kiss, still very soft and tender since he didn't want to rush things and it wasn't like either of them had any real experience in that sort of thing anyway. Harry tensed for a second and then relaxed against him, returning his kiss. They parted eventually and Harry smiled at Itachi who gave him a small smile in return.  
"Itachi?"

"Come back to the Elemental Lands with me. It'll be hard I know since I'm a wanted man but we can work it out. You've given me my life back Harry, you've taught me to feel again and I don't want to lose you." Itachi couldn't believe it, he was practically babbling! But he really wanted Harry to come with him and not just to save Sasuke anymore. Harry was so different to anyone he'd ever known despite the fact that he was in the middle of a war. Unlike most shinobi Harry didn't accept that deaths were an inevitable part of war and he fought to keep everyone around him alive.

"Alright." Harry's answer caught Itachi by surprise and he gave the younger male another smile.

--------------------------------------------

Harry made his way silently through the old Riddle Manor, avoiding any Death Eaters he came across. They weren't his target this time, Itachi could handle them easily enough. He couldn't help the small smile that formed at the thought of the shinobi. He was in love and he didn't really see any point in denying it. He was the only reason Harry had left for finishing the war, once it was done they'd leave together. He couldn't do that while Voldemort was a threat, he wouldn't risk leading the madman to Itachi's home, they had enough trouble with their own insane snake. If things went the way they'd planned though this war would end today.

Harry dropped to the ground in front of the large doors. The Manor had undergone major changes since Harry's first visions of it, that was certain. But he didn't need a map to know where to go, he could feel Voldemort's presence behind the doors. Harry took a deep breath and gathered his magic and the small amount of chakra he had been taught to use and then blew the doors off their hinges.

"Hey Tom, you miss me?"

-------------------------------

Itachi tore through the rubble like a madman. He knew he should be calmly searching each section but for once his shinobi control had deserted him. It had been half an hour since the Manor had collapsed with Harry still inside and the longer he searched the more likely it became he'd be recovering a corpse. He froze as he brushed warm flesh and then began to dig faster. With a heave he pulled a still form from the rubble and then vanished.

He placed his burden down on the bed before pouring the healing potions down his throat and then going through the few healing jutsu he knew. Green eyes flew open and Harry lashed out on instinct, Itachi just dodging the blast of magic before grabbing Harry.

"Easy Harry, it's over, you're safe now." He murmured and Harry blinked at him before recognition dawned.

"Itachi." Harry clung to him and Itachi held him gently. Itachi's smiled as he brushed his fingers over Harry's forehead.

"It's gone." He told Harry and the younger male relaxed.

"Good."

"Is it over?" Itachi asked seriously and Harry nodded, smiling brightly.

"I'm free."

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

**Chapter 6**

Harry looked around, making sure he hadn't missed anything important. Itachi came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. For someone who had been found with only the clothes on his back Itachi now had a bit of stuff to his name. Harry had had fun shopping for him before Diagon Alley had been hit. Thankfully he'd emptied his vault before that had happened since the goblins had gone underground, not wanting to have anything to do with a Wizarding war.

"Second thoughts?" Itachi asked, leaning over Harry's shoulder. Harry tilted his head back and claimed a kiss.

"Never. Just trying to figure out if I'm forgetting something."

"And this mysterious item is?" Itachi teased and Harry laughed, pulling away to reach under the bed.

"My boot!" Itachi laughed and Harry grinned as he sat down to lace up his boot.  
"Are you nervous?" Harry asked as he stood up. Itachi sighed and shrugged.

"Yes. I am a wanted man and we're going to be walking into the village."

"No we're not. We're going to stop at a distance so I can have a look and then apparated inside. Should keep you from being killed on sight." Harry told him and Itachi nodded.}  
"Right, well you showed up in the forest so I'd say there's a way through in there." Harry slung his satchel over his shoulder and Itachi grabbed his backpack.  
"Ready?" Itachi nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry apparated into the forest.

After an hour of searching Harry froze, eyes closed as he 'felt' the magic in the air. Itachi joined him but couldn't feel anything different.

"Harry?"

"There's something here. Something...elusive, it doesn't belong."

"So our way there?" Itachi asked and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe? Let's see if I can get it to show itself." Harry closed his eyes again and reached out to tease it with his magic, trying to coax it into revealing itself. Itachi watched as the air seemed to ripple and then split open. On the other side was a brightly lit forest and all the smells of home.  
"Well?" Harry asked and Itachi grinned.

"That's it."

"You first. It'll close after me." Harry told him and Itachi moved forward but then stopped to kiss Harry.

"You better be right behind me." With that he stepped through but he only relaxed when Harry appeared next to him and the rip vanished.  
"Welcome to the Elemental Nations." Itachi said and Harry laughed, throwing himself at Itachi who caught him.

"We did it."

-------------------------------

Harry stared at Itachi's home village from a well chosen tree top. Once he had what he needed he stepped off the branch, plummeting downward, enjoying the freefall for as long as possible before he let his body change. Itachi held out his arm for the peregrine falcon to land on. The falcon hopped off his arm, transforming mid air. Itachi smiled and pulled Harry close.

"Got what you need?" he asked and Harry nodded, still grinning from his flight. Harry was born to fly and Itachi almost envied him the freedom it brought his what...boyfriend, lover, companion? Not that they'd gotten as far as lovers.

"You ready for this?" Harry asked softly and Itachi nodded.

"Just wish it was Sandaime-sama still. I don't know Tsunade." Itachi admitted and Harry wrapped his arms around him in comfort.

"I won't let them hurt you." Harry promised and then apparated.

Tsunade was on her feet instantly as two males suddenly appeared in her office. Her Anbu guards went to attack but the smaller one waved his hand and they collapsed.

"Who are you!" She thundered, ready to attack herself only to find she couldn't move.

"Please relax Hokage-sama, you will not be harmed." The taller said and lowered his hood.

"Uchiha Itachi! Guards!" She called and the smaller male lowered his hood to reveal someone maybe a year or so younger than Itachi with brilliant green eyes and messy black hair.

"They cannot hear you ma'am. Please hear us out, we mean you no harm." He spread his hands out to show he was unarmed though she suspected he was the one that had frozen her so it didn't mean much.

"It seems I have no choice." She growled out and the stranger flinched.

"If I release you do you promise to listen and not attack?" He asked to her surprise. Thinking it over she agreed and found herself able to move.

"Who are you?" She asked and he blushed slightly.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Potter Harry." He gave her a small bow and Tsunade studied him. This Harry had seen death, she could tell from his eyes, but there was something about him that said he wasn't shinobi.  
"I am sorry about our entrance but it was the only to be sure you would hear us out."

"My guards?" Her gaze flickered over to them and Harry smiled at her.

"They'll be fine, a little hung-over feeling maybe but there will be no side effects." Harry told her and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"So what do you want?" Tsunade looked the two over and noticed something...the way they stood, they weren't just co-workers of friends, they were closer than that.

"To tell you a story, one that started eight years ago." Itachi told her.

----------------------

Tsunade stared blankly out her window. Her guards were being checked over in the hospital but so far nothing appeared to be wrong with them. The whole afternoon felt like a dream though she knew it wasn't. Itachi and Harry had told her their story and then vanished though Harry had said he'd send a bird for her answer in a few days. Could she believe what she'd been told? But it explained so much about what had happened over the last decade that she couldn't just dismiss it either. She needed to talk to Jiraiya, maybe Kakashi and Ibiki as well.

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

Tsunade sat back and stared at the ninja in front of her. They all looked fairly shocked and she couldn't blame them, the story was rather incredible.

"Kakashi you probably knew Itachi the best out of all of us, your thoughts?" The masked shinobi had put away his book for once and looked thoughtful.

"It would explain a few things I saw in the months leading up to the massacre. What about the person with him?"

"Potter-san. He's no shinobi but he's seen war. He's also the one that neutralised myself and the guards though he was very polite about it. Whatever he did it wasn't chakra based." Tsunade explained.  
"If he'd wanted to he could have killed us all but instead he released me as soon as I agreed to listen."

"That makes Itachi's story more believable in a way." Jiraiya commented.

"Question is what to do now? If he's telling the truth...it'll be chaos if I reveal that." Tsunade grumbled.

"So don't tell the whole truth, say it wasn't him that killed the Uchiha and he was undercover with Akatsuki. Or even let it be known that Orochimaru marked him and was controlling him, Sasuke isn't listed very highly because of that so that could be used to our advantage." Ibiki suggested.  
"Either way I want to perform a light interrogation."

"Agreed. I'll send them the message."

* * *

Harry apparated them straight into Tsunade's office again and briefly froze the room to keep from being attacked. Once they'd been identified he released the gathered people and stepped back slightly, this was Itachi's show after all. Itachi's gaze flickered to him and Harry smiled at him.

"Uchiha Itachi, Potter Harry. Thank you for not knocking my guards out this time." Tsunade greeted. Harry shifted slightly at that in embarrassment much to her amusement.  
"Uchiha you know everyone but Potter-san this is Jiraiya my old teammate, Ibiki the head of Interrogation and Hatake Kakashi ex-ANBU." She introduced them and Harry actually waved briefly.

"What's ANBU?" Harry's quiet question to Itachi raised a few eyebrows.

"Think Unspeakables but many times more deadly." Itachi answered and Harry nodded.

"Oh. You're culture is seriously death obsessed." Harry commented and Kakashi snickered making Harry blush at being over heard. Itachi knew what Harry was doing, making himself seem as harmless as possible and it was rather easy with his looks and age. Tsunade cleared her throat, making everyone look at her.

"Revealing your story to the public would cause chaos." She told them and Harry snorted, making Itachi hush him.

"You have a comment to make Potter-san?"

"Truth comes out eventually ma'am as my own people's government had to learn the hard way, more than once." Harry told her flatly and they others watched in surprise as Itachi reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Be that as it may things are tense enough without risking civil war within the village. Not to mention we have only your word that this story is true. I need more proof before I can go to the Council." Tsunade told them and Harry scowled.

"I will agree to undergo interrogation." Itachi stated and Harry growled.

"No." He argued and Itachi turned to him, knowing why Harry was so against it.

"I will be fine Harry." He stated softly, trying to calm the younger male. Harry shook his head and Itachi decided to ignore the others, pulling Harry close.  
"It will not be like what happened to her." He whispered. Harry clung to him tightly, his whole body tense.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi who's uncovered eye was wide with shock at Itachi's actions. She had never known the Uchiha but obviously this sort of behaviour was uncharacteristic. Just what had Potter seen to make Itachi try to comfort him?

* * *

Kakashi watched the teen who was practically vibrating in place as they watched Itachi's interrogation through the glass.

"Ibiki won't harm him." Kakashi offered and green eyes focused on him.  
"If Itachi were an uncooperative subject then there would be torture involved but Itachi is a willing participant." Kakashi explained and Harry nodded stiffly.

"How old are you?" Kakashi asked and harry blinked at him in surprise.

"Nineteen." He eventually answered.

"How long have you and Itachi been involved?"

"None of your business." Harry spat and Kakashi raised his hands in surrender.

"Just curious Potter-san, no harm meant." His answer made Harry sigh.

"Sorry, just on edge. Not long. Itachi nearly killed me when we met, took a while for him to even really talk to me, didn't help that we spoke different languages." Harry admitted.

"That sounds more like the Itachi I remember." Kakashi admitted.

"He's a good person." Harry stated and Kakashi nodded.

"Didn't say otherwise. The Itachi I knew as ANBU was loyal, quiet and very smart. The massacre never made sense to me." Kakashi admitted and Harry relaxed a little.  
"What about you?" Kakashi asked and Harry looked at him again.  
"Why did you leave your home and come to Konoha with him?"

"Because there was nothing left for me there and Itachi needs me. I have no family left, no friends other than Itachi...my people were at war from the time I was eleven, I watched the people I loved die in that war. Itachi's all I have left." Harry admitted quietly. Kakashi nodded absently, that made a lot of sense. He'd seen war a lot younger but this kid was no shinobi, it made sense for him to cling to the one person he had left.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Tsunade watched the others as they discussed what they had learnt from Itachi's interrogation. It was amazing to believe just how much damage Orochimaru had caused over the years. Now they just had to figure out what to do before the two young men returned. She had the felling that if the Council tried to order Itachi's execution or anything like that they'd find themselves at the hands of one very pissed of wizard, something she had no clue how to defend her people from. The teen had managed to take out her guards and freeze her in place in the space of an eye blink after all. If he decided they were going to harm Itachi….she really didn't want to imagine what Harry would be capable of.

"Well?" She finally interrupted and the others turned to her.

"The only real problem I can see is the Council, especially Danzo. The civilians will be more than happy to have an Uchiha back." Ibiki stated and the others nodded.

"What about Potter-san?" Tsunade asked and this time it was Kakashi that answered.

"He'd be a good addition to the ranks with his ability to disable others. I doubt he'll agree unless Itachi is reinstated though."

"So we are agreed that they told the truth?" Tsunade asked and they all nodded.  
"Very well, I will call the Council."

* * *

Harry stifled a laugh and Itachi raised an eyebrow as they appeared in the middle of Tsunade's rant at the Council. She froze when she noticed them and seemed to be fighting down an embarrassed blush.

"Sounds like your Councils' a bit like the old Minister back home." Harry told her as she sat back in her chair, motioning for the two males to site as well.

"Was this Minister a conceited idiot?"

"Yep." Harry told her and she nodded.

"Then it seemed like you're right." She rubbed her temples before straightening up.  
"Sometimes I really wish sensei hadn't given up so much power to them. It took a lot of work but welcome home Itachi. You have been reinstated as a Konoha shinobi but will be on probation for a year. During that time you will have ANBU watching you and will not be allowed any missions outside the village. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi told her; grateful he was being given a chance to prove himself.

"Now for you Potter-san. I assume you wish to say with Itachi?" Tsunade asked and Harry nodded, reaching out to take Itachi's hand.  
"You must understand that as Hokage I have a duty to protect my people. I can not allow a threat inside the village. Are you a threat?" She asked seriously and Harry stared at her.

"This is Itachi's home, that makes it my home." Harry told her seriously and she frowned.

"What about your actually home?" She pushed and Harry looked at Itachi who nodded.

"I don't even know if there's a way back anymore and even if there was I wouldn't use it. There was a war…everyone I cared about is dead. There's nothing there for me anymore. I would have died too if it wasn't for Itachi teaching me a few tricks and then digging me out of the rubble at the end." Harry told her and she nodded.

"You fought?"

"Yes ma'am. I didn't have much of a choice, they killed my parents when I was a baby and tried to kill me. Nearly succeeded several times. So it was more about survival than anything else for me." He explained and Tsunade felt a flash of sympathy for him losing his family so young.

"How skilled would you say he is Itachi?" Tsunade asked and Itachi stared at her, obviously realising where she was going with it.

"High genin/low chuunin level. He doesn't know many jutsu but the ones he does he has fully mastered. His chakra levels are very good, almost jounin level. Harry is also very capable with a sword." Itachi explained.

"Plus the ability to appear out of thin air and knock people out without using chakra…." Tsunade thought it over.  
"Would you consent to becoming a Konoha shinobi? You would also have to undergo some testing and probation as you are a foreigner." She asked and Harry blinked, shocked before looking at Itachi who shrugged.

"Your choice Harry."

"Can I think it over?" He asked and Tsunade nodded.

"An announcement will be made concerning your return but you may stay in the Uchiha compound since it's deserted." They both nodded and then they were gone and Tsunade groaned, just what she needed, more shinobi that never used the door!

_TBC…  
__I know it's short but this seems to be one of those stories that only wants short updates._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Harry followed Itachi through the deserted streets, fighting the urge to shiver. There were no actual ghosts but there were impressions of pain, fear and grief lingering even after all these years and Harry was able to pick up on them. Itachi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Harry leant into him as they walked up to a smaller house that looked to be in better repair than some.

"It was my Aunt and Uncles." Itachi told him as they went inside. A few spells form Harry had the place clean enough for the moment and they collapsed on the bed together, content to lie quietly for a while.

"What do you think I should do?" Harry eventually asked and Itachi sighed.

"Honestly I'd love for you to stay here where you'll be safe but I know that's ridiculous, you can look after yourself after all. Shinobi live and die by the Hokage's command Harry, could you accept that? I know you, you love your freedom." Itachi whispered and Harry nodded, curling closer.

"I don't like the idea of you being under that control either." He murmured and Itachi smiled.

"I am shinobi Harry."

"I know." Harry grumbled and then kissed him. Itachi smiled and tugged Harry over so that the smaller male was sitting on top of him. "Things are really going to change now, aren't they?"

"Yes. It won't be long until my probation is over and I'll be doing long term high ranked missions." Itachi admitted and Harry kissed him again, hands moving to wander under Itachi's shirt. Itachi knew what he was doing, with him becoming shinobi again and them being together for a while it was only natural. Itachi ripped his shirt over his head and then Harry smirked and their clothing vanished, magic was useful.

* * *

Kakashi watched the two remaining members of Team 7 as they trained; he had to tell them before Tsunade made the announcement. He knew that both blamed Itachi's actions for Sasuke's defection, they would not take the coming news well. But why did he have to be the one to tell them?

"That's enough for today!" he finally called out. The two teens stopped and walked over to him.

"Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and he motioned for them to sit down in front of him.

"Some new information has recently come to lights…about the Uchiha Massacre." He admitted and they both frowned.

"New information? What? Everyone knows Itachi did it." She argued and Kakashi nodded gravely.

"But what they will soon know is that he did not do it of his own free will." Kakashi admitted and there was dead silence, for three seconds.

"WHAT?" Both teens yelled and he winced slightly from the volume.

"You heard me. Sasuke was not the first Uchiha Orochimaru put his Seal on. The one Itachi received is an older version, more unpredictable in many ways. That is why Sasuke was spared that night…Itachi managed to fight the Seal long enough to spare his life. That's why some of his actions over the years have appeared erratic. It may be why Orochimaru did not take his body to use as well, his Seal was too unpredictable." Kakashi explained calmly.

"But…but how do you know….." Sakura stammered.

"There's a reason Itachi hasn't been heard of for nearly two years, for a good portion of it he was sedated in a hospital and then helping with a civil war to repay those who saved him." Kakashi told them.

"So what Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto snapped and Kakashi sighed.

"Itachi is in Konoha. He is going to be reinstated as a shinobi, on probation for a while of course. Depending on what his companion decides we may also be gaining a new comrade." Kakashi told them and Naruto got up to storm to the other side of the clearing.

"Why is he allowed to just come here?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto sit down and listen." Kakashi ordered and the teen glared but obeyed. "Itachi was found half-dead by people….a long way from here. He was healed and kept unconscious after he woke up and tried to claw his own eyes out." Kakashi stated and both teens shuddered at that. "That is when Harry was brought in. Between fighting in the civil war he spent time researching, learning our language and trying to find a way to remove Itachi's Seal…..he failed."

"What? Then…why is he here?" Naruto demanded.

"Because while the Seal is still there it is completely dormant. Harry was the one to do it and has offered to help Sasuke as well." Kakashi told them and was met with silence.

"He….he'll help Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"Sakura we shouldn't be here!" Naruto hissed at her but she continued to drag him through the empty Uchiha district.

"We're going to see them." She answered and then stopped at the one house that held life. She took a deep breath and knocked nervously. A minute later a stranger with green eyes opened the door and looked them over.

"Naruto and Sakura right?" The man asked and they nodded nervously. "Come inside please." He stepped back and they moved inside, tensing when they saw Itachi sitting at the table eating lunch. The older man just nodded at them and continued to eat. "Manners Itachi." The stranger chided and Itachi smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. Happy Harry?" Itachi asked and the now named Harry rolled his eyes.

"Happier. Please, sit down. Would you like any food?" Harry offered them.

"Um….." Sakura looked around.

"You are safe here. Tsunade-sama would not be impressed if you came to harm." Itachi stated and Sakura slowly sat down. Harry set out more food and plates and then sat down as well.

"Joining us Naruto?" Harry asked and the blonde sat down closer to Harry than Itachi. "Well this is gonna be a relaxing meal." Harry muttered in English and Itachi snickered.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Kakashi stopped, watching the teen as he worked to bring the overrun garden back to functionality. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he pulled weeds and worked on the soil. He looked up and focused on Kakashi, surprising the ninja by knowing he was there. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Just thought I'd see how you are settling in." He eye smiled at the teen who smiled back and cleaned his hands off before standing and stretching.

"Fine. We've had one or two curious guests. Would you care for some tea?" Harry asked and Kakashi hesitated before nodding and following the teen into the small house. Technically they should be living in the main clan house but Kakashi figured that it would hold too many memories for Itachi. He slipped out of his sandals and sat down, watching as Harry made the tea and then brought it out. It was nice that the young man didn't even attempt to catch a look at his face so he got to take his time with the beverage. He took the time to study Harry, seeing that he was a lot more relaxed than the last time he had seen him. He seemed very content to roam the Uchiha district, cleaning it up and making it liveable after the years of neglect. Sasuke had lived in the main house and hadn't bothered with the rest of the compound.

"I hear my students paid you a visit." Kakashi commented and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, no one was injured so I think it went okay. Though for some reason they both wanted to sit near me rather than Itachi." He grinned and Kakashi chuckled.

"It will take time for people to get used to Itachi being back."

"I know. I just hate seeing the looks he gets when we leave the compound." Harry shrugged and went to wash the tea set up.

* * *

Harry sat on the roof of the house they had claimed, staring up at the stars. The cool night air didn't bother him, magic keeping him warm without him even muttering a spell. Since beginning to train with Itachi his grasp of magic had become better, even more instinctual than before. Something had come up and Itachi had left the village with Kakashi and a bunch of jounin. Harry could only hope that whatever it was they could handle. Maybe if he had taken the offer to join the shinobi corps he would know more or even be with them but he had turned it down. He wasn't a killer. Yes he had killed, but it had been a war. If war came to Konoha's gates he would defend the village but he couldn't handle going out to kill.

Harry tensed suddenly as he sensed a sudden explosion of chakra nearby. Swearing softly he apparated downstairs and grabbed his sword plus some kunai before taking off to see what was going on. He stopped, crouched in a tree and frowned as he saw the shark like cloaked man attacking Naruto and Sakura. He recognised their attacker from Itachi's description, Kisame. He wasn't sure who his companion was but he knew the two younger teens were out of their league. As Kisame swung at Naruto, Harry apparated again and the massive sword clashed against the smaller blade of Gryffindor.

"Harry-san!" Naruto and Sakura called in shock.

"You two okay?" He asked, receiving positive replies. "Go get help." He ordered and they hesitated. "NOW!" He yelled and the teens took off.

"Now we have to chase the brat." Kisame growled and Harry attacked.

"You have to get through me first." Harry stated coldly. He didn't show any fear, despite knowing he was way out of his league. Kisame at least was simply far stronger and faster than him, he'd trained his whole life after all. Sure he had magic as a trump card but against an S-ranked missing-nin? He seriously needed back up. Harry kept fighting Kisame while trying to keep an eye on his silent companion.

Harry swore as he went down, pain flaring up his leg. He glared at the shark like man, panting for air. Where the hell was backup? Not that it would matter in a second, he was drained, his magic needed time to recharge and his chakra was dangerously low. He raised his head defiantly and stared his death in the face as the sword came at him. He blinked when the blow didn't land and then smiled tiredly. "Itachi." He breathed before passing out.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 11**

Itachi stared impassively at the other ninja even as he held Harry's sword against Kisame's, stopping the blow that would have killed his lover. He was proud of how well Harry had held the fish like ninja off but now the fight was over. Kakashi was between them and the other ninja, from the angle he had Itachi couldn't get a good enough look to see who it was. His replacement in the group or one of the others moved to be Kisame's partner? Gai moved in to gently pick Harry up and hand him off to the medics.

"Traitor." Kisame glared at him, moving back as he took in the odds. S-Ranked or not with pretty much every jounin in the village there and the Hokage's chakra signature rapidly approaching the odds were not in their favour.

"Kisame we are leaving." The other stated and Itachi recognised his voices, Sasori.

He swung at Kisame only for the larger sword to block him and then the two were gone. He sighed and let go of the sword, catching the surprised looks of his colleagues as it vanished. He was just surprised the sword had allowed him to wield it, no one but Harry had been able to since the sword had come to the young wizard. He took off towards the hospital at top speed and found Harry had been settled into a room with monitors keeping an eye on his vitals and an IV keeping his fluid levels up. He moved to his side and gently ran his fingers through the messy dark hair.

"He'll be fine." Tsunade commented as she walked in. "Were you injured?"

Itachi shook his head and took the bedside seat. "He drained his core to keep up with Kisame."

"I don't know about that but his chakra levels were dangerously low. He'll need a lot of rest but there should be no lasting problems."

"How did they get in and manage such a fight with only Harry coming to investigate?" He finally looked at her, anger burning in his eyes even as he fought not to activate his Sharingan.

"It will be investigated thoroughly. If anyone helped they will be punished." She swore, after all Naruto had been their target and there was no way she would let them get their hands on him.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sank into the couch, crutches at his side. He hated how quickly he tired still even with the replenishing potions he was taking to help his core refill. He smiled as he smelt the tantalizing aroma of hot chocolate and opened his eyes to find Itachi standing in front of him with a steaming mug. "Thanks."

"How do you feel?" He handed the mug over.

"Tired still. I hate this." He grumbled even as he took a sip. Itachi sat beside him and Harry curled into his side like a cat. "Any luck on finding out how they got in?"

"Nothing so far."

"Well I'm going to add some wards." He muttered, he did not want to have another fight like that one again."

"Not until you are fully recovered."

"Yes mum." Harry responded cheekily. Itachi gently swatted at the back of his head before kissing the top of his head and Harry closed his eyes, just enjoying the peaceful quiet. With Naruto being hunted and now people outside the village knowing of Itachi's return their peace wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

Harry winced as he watched Sakura and Naruto spar. How had the boy lasted so long with such an atrocious fighting style? How had he even graduated? He looked over at his lover who was enjoying a rare day off and Itachi opened his eyes, sensing his gaze. Harry looked from him to the sparing ninja and Itachi looked over at them before looking back at him and giving him an amused stare. Sighing he got up and walked over to help Naruto. Harry grinned and tossed Sakura a bottle of water as she wandered over to him. She still felt more comfortable around him than Itachi but she was getting better.

Three hours later Harry watched as Itachi muttered and paced the main room of their home. He hadn't seen the older male this mad since the war. It was best to just sit back and watch until he had calmed down a bit, let him get it all out. Eventually Itachi ended up stretched out on the couch with his head in Harry's lap, Harry gently stroking his hair. "How could this happen? Why hasn't Kakashi fixed it?"

"He had a team to deal with Itachi, cut him some slack. But yes, he should have given all three individual training and picked up on Naruto's issues." Harry soothed.

"How did he get through the Academy like this? I know standards have dropped since even I attended but this is…"

"So maybe we need to talk to the Hokage and Kakashi."

* * *

Harry had the urge to strangle his lover but it wouldn't help. He settled for sitting on their bed and glaring at him. How could anyone think this was a good idea?

"You'll do great Harry, the kids will love you."

"But me…..teaching!"

"You've done it before."

"People my age and something I was good at."

"And you've been devouring books on Konoha and the elemental lands since we got here. You even know how to help them find their chakra and learn the Academy three. You can teach the curriculum." Itachi leant in and kissed him softly. "I know you can."

"Fine." He pouted and Itachi chuckled.

"Good, now come to bed sensei." Itachi smirked and tugged him down, Harry not really fighting him. They kicked their sleep pants off, not wanting to actually sleep yet.

* * *

Orochimaru put the latest intelligence report down, frowning in thought. So Itachi had returned to Konoha but how? How had he beaten the seal? This could make things more difficult but shouldn't affect his long term plans. Although Sasuke's reaction to the news could be a problem. The boy had been unstable even before gaining the curse seal. This news could send him completely over the edge. Why did people have to keep interfering?

_TBC…._


End file.
